Demigods as Superheroes
by elfqueen13
Summary: Leo just had the Best Idea Ever! Run away quickly, everyone! But seriously. He naturally wants everyone to join in...


It was a few weeks until Halloween, and Leohad called Jason to Bunker Nine, saying it was urgent. As Jason walked in...

"Jason!" Leo exclaimed excitedly. "I just had the best idea ever!"

'Oh no,' Jason thought. Out loud, he said, "What is it?"

"We can all be superheroes on Halloween!"

Jason slowly smiled. "What do I need to do?"

*I am a line break*

"Hey Jason," Piper said. "What is it?"

"Leo said he had 'the best idea ever'," Jason said drily.

"Oh dear," she sighed, "what is it this time?"

"He wants us to all be superheroes on Halloween."

Piper blinked. "That's actually a great idea."

"Yeah. Listen, to get everyone we want in on it, here's who you need to talk to..."

*I am a line break*

"Hey, Annabeth!"

"Piper? What is it?" Annabeth asked, looking up from her architectural drawings.

"Leo wants us all to dress up as superheroes on Halloween."

"Cool. Who do I need to talk to? I can think of some people who won't be too happy..."

Piper waved her hand dismissively. "You'll be fine. Athena always has a plan, right?"

"But of course."

*I am a line break*

"Nico! Wait up!"

The son of Hades turned around. "Oh, Jason. What is it?"

"Leo wants us all to dress up as superheroes on Halloween."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Awww, come on."

"No."

"Whyyy?"

"No."

"You can be Batman?..."

"...Fine."

*I am a line break*

"Hi Piper!" Hazel said. "Sit down, you look like youwant to say something."

"Yep! Leo wants us all to dress up as superheroes on Halloween."

"Sounds fun. How can I help?"

*I am a line break*

"What's up, Wise Girl?" Percy asked from where he was sprawled in the surf on the beach.

"Leo wants us all to dress up as superheroes o Halloween."

"Sure, why not?"

"Great!"

"Wait!" he exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. "Do I have to be Aquaman?"

"Yeah."

"NOOOOO! Please, I take it back!"

Annabeth snickered. "Too late."

*I am a line break*

"Frank?"

"Hazel? What is it?"

"Leo had the idea for all of us to dress up as superheroes on Halloween. Are you interested?"

"Sure!"

*I am a line break*

"Hey Annie! Piper, Hazel. What's up?" Thalia asked, seeing the three approaching.

"Hey Thalia. You're coming to Camp at the end of the month, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Leo wants a group of us to dress up as superheroes on Halloween and wanted to know if you'd be joining us," Piper explained.

"I don't really think..."

"Please?"

"Pleeease?"

"Pleeeeease?"

"I'll think about it, alright?"

*I am a line break*

"Hey Reyna."

"Hm? Hello Nico, Annabeth," said the daughter of Bellona, looking up from her work. "To what do I owe the visit?"

"Wanted to say hi. Also making sure you'll still be joining us at the end of the month," Nico said lazily.

"Why?"

"Leo wants a group of us to dress up as superheroes on Halloween, and when he heard you were visiting, he insisted you join us," Annabeth said.

"It's not the type of thing I usually do, but I might..."

*I am a line break*

*Timeskip to Halloween*

Leo paced anxiously in Bunker Nine on Halloween evening, waiting for the others. Calypso came up and put her hand on his arm - that is, the arm of his Iron Man suit.

"Leo, calm down. They all said they're coming." She hadn't really gotten into the idea, but went along with it, dressing as Pepper.

"She's right," came Jason's voice from the doorway.

"And here we are," added Piper, walking in with him.

"Hey guys!" Leo exclaimed. "You make an awesome Black Canary, Beauty Queen."

"Thanks, Repair Boy. I can say that literally, too."

"Hah! Like I said, Grace is basically a blond Superman!" came Percy's triumphant voice.

"Come on, Percy," sighed Annabeth. "Let's go in already."

"No! I can't let them see me like this!"

An exasperated sigh, and Annabeth dragged Percy into view. Everyone else burst out laughing, as Percy was a very disgruntled Aquaman, being dragged in by Jean Grey.

"Hey! Nice costumes guys... Is Percy Aquaman?! That's hilarious!" said Thalia, walking in.

"Well! Wonder Woman is... is...," Percy trailed off as he desperately tried to find a comeback.

"Wonder Woman is quite WONDER-ful, honestly," filled in Hazel as she walked in dressed as Batwoman, Frank as Martian Manhunter in tow.

"I wasn't going to come, but this is admittedly rather amusing," said Reyna, following them in.

"Awesome! Everyone's here now!... Wait, where's di Angelo?" said Leo, realizing that Nico wasn't there.

"I've been here the whole time," said Nico, stepping out of the shadows right behind Leo.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" shrieked Leo, jumping about a foot in the air and staying there, as his suits jets turned on.

"What? You had to be expecting it," deadpanned Nico.

"It is in character," admitted Jason.

"Of course it is," said Nico, pulling down his hood and flinging out his cape behind him as he joined the rest of the group. "I am Batman!"

AN: Many thanks to those three friends of mine who helped by digging through their brains and helping come up with the costume ideas for some of them. You know who you are. Oh, and Emily? I used pretty much your exact conversation between Jason and Nico. I couldn't resist that ending... XD


End file.
